The Million Dollar Expierience
by Emono
Summary: Ted bought Randy a NASCAR car for more than the storyline, he's got plans for this car. PWP, slash, spoilers for Oct. 26, 09 RAW episode


**Title**: The Million-Dollar Experience  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Randiasi  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Spoilers for **Oct. 26th**** RAW**, PWP, love, slash

**Ok, I wanted to get this posted the weekend after the episode, but it's a little late. Sorry. Anyways, if you want the full-on second half where Kofi destroys Randy's car, you're gonna have to watch it on YouTube or something because I can't write it out after that lemon. *sigh* That was fun.**

**Oh, and does anyone else think they just picked a name out of a hat for who Randy would feud with next? Because he's fought with legends. Ric Flair, Batista, Triple H, John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Edge, Shawn Michaels, Chris-fucking-Jericho…and **_**Kofi Kingston**_**? **

**Really, **_**RAW**_**? Really? **_**Reeeeally**_**?**

**But Kofi had that belt way too long, and I hope Cena warned Kofi that feuding with Randy Orton involves lots of endurance and injuries. Just saying. You fight with The Legacy, you get hurt. Ask Batista. Ask Cena. Ask Triple H. **

**Bad things will happen.**

**Ok, enough rambling! Onto the smut!!!**

* * *

Ted slid the sheet over his gift to his lover, lovingly smoothing out the wrinkles. Cody chose that moment to come around the corner, brow creased as he peered at the car-shaped object.

"Uh, Ted?"

"Hey Codes" Ted sighed, making sure every part of it was covered "Why aren't you getting ready?"

"I was looking for you, and…" Cody cocked his head "What's all this? Is that…is that a car under there?"

"Yep" Ted replied simply.

Cody stepped closer, reaching out to take a peek. He got his hand smacked quite firmly, he jerked away with a surprised expression.

"It's a surprise" Ted replied serenely, a dreamy expression on his face "I don't want you 'ta ruin it."

The younger man's eyes lit up, "Is it for me, Teddy?!"

"No."

Cody deflated, "Awww, why not?"

"Because" Ted replied simply, sighing as he decided it was perfect "It's for Randy."

Cody's face twisted up in rage at this, "Are you fucking kidding me?! _This_ is the surprise you planned to show later tonight? On the air?!"

Ted raised a brow at his friend, "You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, actually" Cody looked hurt and irritated at the same time "You can't just token your _master_ with a car on live television!"

"Why not?" Ted turned, crossing his arms over his Legacy clad chest "Why can't I give him a gift? He's our leader in kayfabe, and he's my boyfriend. Not my fuckin' '_master_', as you so delicately put it. If I want to give him a gift, then I'll give him one. There ain't nothn' wrong with it, and I already cleared it with Stephanie. You know how the storyline goes tonight."

"Yeah, this thing gets destroyed" Cody gestured with his chin toward the covered vehicle "Kingston does a number on it, from what I read. But we get to present it was a Legacy gift, right?"

"Mmm-hmmm" something dark flashed across his best friend's face.

Cody swallowed thickly, eyes wide, "Oh no, Ted, you two aren't going to-"

"If I persuade him" Ted flashed his pearly whites.

"On live TV?" Cody gasped "That's a dangerous game, Ted. If you guys lose it live, Vince will have both your asses."

"Just go along with it, Codes, follow my lead" Ted walked over, patting him firmly on the shoulder "And when the cameras leave, I suggest you do too."

"Goddamn it" Cody scrubbed a hand over his face, annoyed "Isn't it enough I have to knock before entering _our_ dressing room?"

Ted shrugged, "Get yourself someone, Codes. You won't hear me complaining about _your_ sex life."

//Ted…sex…Randy…// Cody processed, making a face //Ew.//

x**L**x**E**x**G**x**A**x**C**x**Y**x

Randy had no idea what was going on, Ted had arranged this entire segment with the writers all by himself. Cody had more of an idea, but Orton had no clue what to expect.

So Randy did his interview, confused but trusting his lover fully.

"You call it an attack, Josh. Well I call it justice" Randy grabbed the mic, glaring down at the smaller man "And you can _believe_ me…when I say: I have only just _begun_ on Kofi Kingston."

Cody appeared at Randy's right side, shooting the much smaller man a heated look, "Leave."

Josh scurried off, as always a little flustered to be around the big superstars.

Randy easily slipped into his arrogant leader façade, looking between the two of them, "What could you two _possibly _want?"

"Randy" Cody began empathetically "We totally agree with you, you _should_ be champion. Right?"

"You were robbed last night, Randy" Ted stated lowly, voice nothing but gravel.

"Exactly" Cody agreed "We just wanted to show you or support. With a _gift_."

Randy's eyes widened fractionally, Ted licked his lips.

"A…a token of our gratitude" Cody led his leader by the arm, wondering what he was leading him to "For _everything_. Everything that you've ever done for us. Ok?"

Ted held his hands out, freezing both of them in their tracks. The cameras stayed Orton and Cody, while the brunette played it up like a surprise gift. Telling him to close his eyes, blocking the view.

Off-screen, Ted snatched off his carefully set up sheet and letting it flutter to the floor. He didn't care what it looked like, how angry Stephanie would be if the fans caught on, or what Cody thought. All that mattered was that he was going to give his lover something to remember, fulfilling a half-formed dream Randy had been mumbling about a few weeks ago.

Randy would never admit it, but he liked cars more than John Cena did.

Ted debated briefly where to stand, but settled for leaning on the far right, letting his '_DiBiase_' glittered ass rest right on the curve where the windshield met the car's hood.

The cameras swiveled on him the moment Randy could see him.

Ted lifted his leg in a subtle enticement, flashing his bare thigh as he ran a hand over the hood, "Whatta ya think, Randy?"

Randy's mouth went dry as he took the scene, only after a few seconds of staring at his lover's bare flesh did he realize that the there was a car beneath him. And when he did, it took his breath away. The number 18 was printed on the side, the car painted black, but the hood…damn, the hood was magnificent. RKO was embedded in the background in those hard letters, and his own portrait stretched down the surface of the hood. Damn. His tattoos looked 3D.

Cody gaped briefly, then stepped over to get on Ted's other side.

Randy was awed by the car and the sheer lust in his lover's eyes, reminding him of that little dream he had about fucking Ted over the hood of the cherry red Corvette he'd gotten when he was sixteen.

This car beat that cars ass.

"Well?" Cody prompted.

Randy approached slowly, leaning over the hood and running his palm slowly across the hood within distance of his lover's own digits.

"I think it's incredible" he admitted, his voice breaking kayfabe "Teddy, you bought this?"

"Hey, who's the son of the million-dollar man?" Ted chuckled throatily "But actually, _we_ bought this."

Randy realized what his lover meant, clawing at the remnants of his ring persona, "You two actually bought this for me?"

Randy looked up, finding his lover's darkened eyes gazing down at him. He was inches from Ted's hip, their position rather intimate for the camera.

Ted reached out, touching the older man's shoulder, "Hey, I know we've had our differences lately. But…"

Ted eased off the car, slowly circling around Orton but keeping his palm on his shirt. Randy resisted the urge to shudder as that soft palm grazed the material across his shoulder blades, the simple contact searing his skin and leaving goosebumps in it's wake.

"You're still our leader" Ted stated, sauntering around to the hood as the cameramen shifted so they could have the best view of all three. Randy's eyes followed every one of his lover's moves, ice blue eyes flickering down to where Ted oh-so-innocently placed his hands on the hood. They were on the Orton portrait, his left palm flat along his painted abs.

Randy licked his lips as Ted slowly eased his palm down, covering his own image's groin.

"You're still _my_ leader" Ted all but purred "And I learned something from our little spat last week. You deserve _all_ my respect, my loyalty…" cerulean eyes glanced down at the hood, then back up to stare at Randy through the veil of golden spun lashes "My obedience."

Son of a _bitch_.

Cody knew this was getting out of hand, //I swear to God, if I have to listen to them fuck again, I'm going to hang myself from the rafters.//

Ted smirked, "Consider this a small token of our…_appreciation_."

"And that's not the only surprise we have" Cody knew he was basically talking to himself now, _himself_ and the camera guy "The other involves John Cena. Here's a hint: It's only a matter of times before that title comes back to Legacy."

Ted and Randy only had eyes for each other, their gazes intense.

//Yep, talking to myself// Cody tried to act indifferent and not scowl, but it was hard as he looked up at the ceiling briefly //That rafter right there looks pretty sturdy…//

"I'll leave you to your _gift_" Cody emphasized, patting Randy briefly on the back and passing the car. He gave a nod to the guy standing beside the cameraman, signaling that he probably wanted to cut off the feed. The camera light clicked to red for standby, and the little crew scurried off as another scene played on the air.

But Randy and Ted never looked away from one another, fire between them.

Once they were alone, Randy spoke up.

"You bought _this_ for _me_, Teddy-bear?" Randy inquired, raising a brow.

"Don't you like it?" Ted pouted cutely, the older man watching his thumb rub along the painted-Randy's abs "You looked so happy to see it."

"No, baby" Randy inched down the car like a predator, eyes alight "It was you…_on_ the car."

"They wanted a storyline, and I thought you'd appreciate this" Ted's pout curled up into a sly grin as he turned so he kept his front to the older man, lust rolling off his lover in palpable waves "You had that dream…"

Randy smirked as well, "You were listening to me?"

"Admit it" Ted raised his chin, that DiBiase cockiness showing through "I'm turnin' you on."

"Ah, Teddy, you rev me up" Randy circled around him, standing between his legs "You think it's funny? Getting me hot and bothered on live television? Don't I have a hard enough time keeping my cool in the ring…with you in nothing but this cute little thong."

"Not funny so much as _hot_" Ted's breath picked up, his lover's strong hands curling under the backs of his thighs and slowly inching them further down the car. Staring into those icy blue orbs, he was lowered down onto his back and his legs were curled around the older man's waist.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" Randy raked his eyes down the fit form, his fingers plucking at the hem of the Legacy cloth.

Ted quickly shed his shirt, tossing it off the hood, "Maybe more than you did."

"Doubt that" Randy ground against him, smirking when he felt his boy's desire just as hard as his own "Now did my sweet Teddy bring any lube to smooth the ride?"

Azure eyes sparkled deviously, Ted ran his own hand down his torso, "I already did it myself."

Randy growled at this, capturing the blonde's lips. Damn, that got him hot. His mind went into overdrive, producing images of his boy hidden away in the locker room with his fingers deep inside him. A flush on his cheeks, chewing his plump lower lip to keep from moaning too loudly, making sure his body was stretched enough to accommodate the thick flesh that would be pounding into him later on in the night. Ted touching himself while thinking about him…now that set Randy on fire.

Crimson _Priceless_ trunks were yanked down long legs and left to puddle on the floor along with his black thong, leaving him in his kneepads and his boots. _Orton_ trunks were pulled down to his knees, out of the way and giving room for his aching cock. His _Root of Evil_ shirt was shucked just behind him, crinkling up. Randy kept a firm hold on his boy's thighs, rocking his hips forward just enough to brush the thick head against the slick opening.

Ted whined sluttily, "Randy!"

"Do you want it, Teddy-baby?" Randy purred, hungrily watching his lover writhe in place on his new car "You want me to have you right here and now? You want me to fuck you like the kinky little slut you are? Out here…where anyone can just happen by."

"Oh _fuck_ yes!" Ted growled, one hand coming up to cling at the older man's thick shoulder and the other clawing at the car in desperation "Just do it, Randy, and do it _now_. I didn't buy this fuckin' car so you could _look_ at me on it!"

Randy obliged his lover, plunging in hard. Ted threw his head back, crying out rather loudly as he was filled to the brim with his lover's aching desire. The angle was a little different than they were used to, so often were they on thousand dollar sheets and plush goose-feather beds, but they got the rhythm well enough. They worked together perfectly, getting the perfect angle that would bring them both the most pleasure.

Randy struck his lover's protest on every other thrust, setting him on fire without bringing him to the edge too quickly. Body oil mingled with sweat, their bare chests sliding easily against each other. Sparks shot between their skin like electric currents, igniting them, increasing their passion.

"Ooooh, baby, right there" Ted moaned lowly, gold-spun lashes fluttering delicately against his cheeks as his prostrate was struck straight on "Right fuckin' there!"

Randy grinned, increasing his speed but keeping his aim on the blonde's special spot. No one could get away with calling him 'baby' but his precious million-dollar prince, _no one_. Ted could do just about anything and he'd eat it up. Ted wasn't some pliable bitch, when he gave orders he expected them to be followed. Things along the lines of _we're practicing in ten minutes, get out of bed and be ready_ or _give me the keys to the Mercedes_. And Randy obeyed. He didn't care if that made him a pushover, he loved his boy and didn't deny him a thing.

Randy growled when Ted's hands scratched over the surface of the scar, moaning as his palms skidded over the painted image of his own chest.

"Damn, Teddy, you look so hot on top of me" Randy hooked one of his boy's powerful legs over his shoulder, thrusting hard enough to earn a keening moan "Below me."

"Fuckin' hell" Ted panted out, arching his back as that perfect spot deep inside him was rammed with his lover's thick cock "Not gonna last."

Randy slowed his thrusts, sweat slicking his forehead and dripping down his neck as he restrained himself, "Beg me."

Cerulean eyes peered up at him, pleading, "Wha' ?"

"Beg. Me."

"Selfish bastard!" Ted pounded on the older man's chest with his fists, but it was only fueled by his passion "_Prick_!"

"Fighting just makes me hotter, honey" Randy panted, loving the way that hot little body clenched tighter around his cock from the movements "Beg. Or you don't get to come."

Ted sucked in a breath through his teeth, but they both knew he loved to talk dirty as much as Randy loved to hear it.

"Fuckin' tearin' me in two" Ted dug his fingertips into Randy's shoulder, absolutely shuddering when Randy aimed to hit his prostate on every thrust "Let me cum, baby, _please_? Make me cum the only way you can."

Randy needed no further encouragement, he gave those last handful of thrusts every ounce of strength he had. Ted nearly screamed, bucking up as he finally found his release. The sudden slick between them, the feel of his lover's tangible desire, soon set off Randy's own orgasm. He grabbed Ted's thigh harder, grinding down into him and burying himself as deep as he could inside that tight ass.

Ted's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as that final molten feeling burned through him, the idea of having Randy's very incense deep inside him always seemed to make those last few bolts of pleasure that much more severe. The Viper collapsed forward, bracing a hand beside his boy's head and crushing their bodies together.

The overwhelming, suffocating feeling was one of Ted's favorites. He clung to his lover's back, letting his legs settle around the trim waist to keep him close. His kneepads scratched against the older man's sensitive sides, his boots digging into the thick flesh of his back. Randy hummed in content, rubbing his cheek over the blonde's sun-kissed neck in a movement akin to a cat scenting it's mate.

"How was it, Rand?" Ted whispered, lightly nibbling at the outer shell of his lover's ear to make the other groan "Was it as good as ya thought it would be?"

"So much fucking better" Randy put himself up on his arms, easing his spent length out of his lover's hot body but keeping their bodies close "You…come up with the best ideas."

"I try" Ted sat up a bit, stealing a lingering kiss before lightly pushing at the older man's chest "Come on, baby, we gotta get ready for later."

Randy sighed in protest, standing up and rolling his neck, "I guess we've pushed it enough for one night, huh?"

Ted nodded, sitting up completely and yanking up his spankies. Randy turned his back on his lover, pulling both sets of trunks up over his legs. He took a few steps away, snatching his shirt from where it had been kicked away. He pulled it over his head, smoothing out the wrinkles over his stomach. He turned back around, but didn't look up as he bent to fix his kneepads.

Once he was sure he looked alright, Randy sighed and looked up, "I think we got away…with…"

Randy trailed off, mouth falling open as he memorized the scene in front of him.

Ted still sat on the car, swinging his legs a bit like a toddler. He had scooped up all the cum off his torso, now licking his fingers clean of the translucent substance. He kept his bright azure eyes locked on The Viper, humming in content as he licked a wet stripe up his palm. Randy's breath hitched when Ted slipped two sticky fingers past his lips, suckling them clean before letting them go with a soft 'pop'.

"Too bad I didn't get any of yers" Ted drawled, sighing in something akin to satisfaction as he ran his hand down his bare abs "But I can still feel it inside me, ya know? All sticky and hot…too bad, huh?"

Randy swallowed thickly, mouth dry.

Ted crooked a finger at his lover, "Ya look kinda sticky, baby. Let me clean you up a bit?"

Randy walked over on autopilot, stopping just in front of the blonde. Ted lifted his shirt, pushing it right out of the way. He realized some of his lover's come was still smeared across his chest, those wrinkles he had been trying to smooth earlier weren't just from throwing the material around.

Randy tilted his head back, eyes fluttered closed as he savored the feeling of his boy's tongue lapping and sucking at his skin. He cradled the back of Ted's skull, threading his fingers through his damp flaxen tresses. He followed the movements with touch alone, groaning when his nipples were paid extra attention by those pearly teeth.

"Do you want my cock again so badly you'd risk getting fired?" Randy grumbled, pulling his lover away and giving him a stern look. Ted pouted, dropping his eyes.

"…sorry" Ted looked back up, true innocence in his features "I was just kinda excited about your gift. Do ya like it? For real."

"Yeah, Teddy-bear, for real" Randy teased, leaning down and kissing the boy's forehead before his sweet lips "Now let's get out of here. Cover that thing back up, ok?"

Ted nodded, "Ok, yeah."

x**L**x**E**x**G**x**A**x**C**x**Y**x

The Legacy, that is Ted and Cody, went out there and did their bit together. Promoting Legacy, talking about taking the belt, on-and-on-and-on stuff that bored Ted out of his mind. But they sold it, and all they had to do was stand there and look pretty when Cena came out scolded them.

More talking, more threats, and Cena told them flat out that they'd have to work for the title. Then decided to tell them they had a match, against Mark Henry and MVP.

That went smoothly enough…as smooth as loosing a match could go.

Ted and Cody screamed at the ref, trying to get him to overturn the decision but failing. They fumed perfectly, and soon enough Randy came out. Orton demanded a rematch even with the rules that had gone on, and Ted watched as Randy played it out perfectly. Damn, he hated to admit it, but this Viper shit turned him on.

And then Kofi came on the big screen and called Randy out, and of course Orton snapped.

But it was quickly revealed that Kofi had the upper hand, he was standing on the Orton car. And Randy fucking lost it, only half faked, screaming at Kofi that he would hurt him so badly if he touched his car. Ted leaned against the ropes, watching Kofi slowly destroy the expensive car that he had helped design and basically paid for. But the directors had warned him that whatever he paid or got, it would be destroyed.

Oh well, it had been worth it.

While Randy fumed and Cody withered in faux-dismay, Ted just leant against the ropes with his chin cradled on his fist. He sighed heavily, watching with a pout on his face.

The red paint pissed Randy off a bit, but Ted just a gave a little whine.

Randy looked over once the cameras went off, seeing his lover's melancholy expression.

Ted turned his head a bit, sighing again, "I'm gonna miss that car."

Randy couldn't stop the smirk from twisting his lips, "Me too, baby."

Cody rolled his eyes at them, "God, you two make me wanna heave."

* * *

**Isn't anyone else going to write non-angst Randiasi? The boys are screaming for it every Monday (and sometimes Thursdays) and we as slashers are ignoring them! Isn't anyone else's Ted or Randy muse bothering them?**

***pointed look at corner* Their watching, man…always watching me**

**R&R**

**Luv, Emono**


End file.
